The 7 Great Sins
by Kaisha Agariba Hiniku
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and the Tamers teamed up to take on a force that could take out Mega level Digimon? What if they had help from someone unexpected? Read to find out.


Digimon and Naruto Crossover Fanfic

Rika, Takato, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta hve all graduated middle school and have ascended to high school. That was 2 years ago and now they were Juniors in high school. They still did their Digimon Tamer duties every now and then, when a wild digimon would come through the rift between the two worlds ever since Takato had found one under Guilmon's shed. It was then that Takato had entered the Digital World once more and brought back Renamon, Terriermon, Monodramon, Kapurimon, and MarineAngemon to their Tamers as Gallantmon with all of them riding upon his shoulders. This alone earned him their thanks and appreciation. That was 3 years ago. But, now they were all in class together learning math when there was a knock on the door and the teacher went to answer it. There the principle stood with a new student with red hair and red eyes. After a short and brief introduction the student introduced himself as Kaisha Agariba Hiniku and that he was from America. However, what most people didn't notice and the Tamers did was that Kaisha had a Digivice on his belt along with a pack of Digimon cards.

_**Few Hours Later**_

The Tamers confronted Kaisha about his Digivice after school that day and Kaisha just shrugged his shoulders and said that he didn't know what they were talking about until the Tamers showed him their Digivices. Kaisha sighed and whistled until a Coronamon showed up and Kazu had stars in his eyes whilst Ryo had his jaw on the ground whilst Kenta was shrugging his shoulders.

"This is my partner, Coronamon." Kaisha said.

"Coronamon, a Vaccine Digimon and part of the Virus Busters. It's a Rookie level Digimon that is powerful enough to takeout Ultimates with little to no back up." Kazu said along with Ryo.

"Coronamon also digivolves into Firamon, which digivolves into Flaremon, whcih digivolves into one of the Olympos XII, Apollomon. I also have a Swimmon, Elecmon, Lunamon, and 2 Salamon. I am the only one to have so many Digimon to begin 's Mega is Neptunmon, Elecmon's Mega form is Marsmon, Lunamon's Mega level is Dianamon, and 1 Salamon's is Minervamon and the other is Ophanimon." Kaisha stated simply.

Rika was beside herself that this person had the same amount of Digimon that all of them put together did.

"Coronamon just happens to be the newest to the gang so I am having her get some experience." Kaisha stated.

Coronamon then growled along with Guilmon and Cyberdramon.

"Let me gues... a wild one?" Takato asked.

Guilmon only nodded his head as a fog over took them and a Mammothmon appeared before them.

"Coronamon... do your thing." Kaisha stated.

"Right... **Corona Knuckle**!" Coronamon yelled as her fists became encased in fire as she unleashed a barrage on punches upon Mammothmon dealing serious damage to him.

"Renamon... wipe the floor with this trash." Rika said.

"Right... **Diamon Storm**!" Renamon stated only for a fist to hit her before she could complete her technique.

Coronamon had punched Renamon and said,"This is my fight... please do not interfere." before resuming her barrage on Mammothmon, not giving him time to breath let alone attack or dodge.

Soon Mammothmon was defeated and the fog was lifted.

"Whoa... are you sure that Coronamon is the newest cause you just took out an Ultimate Level Digimon using only a single attack!" Kazu yelled at him.

"A single continuous attack... Coronamon is my newest edition, but I've had her for abotu a month." Kaisha said as if that explaiend everything.

However, the Digimon Tamers did not believe him. In fact Kaisha was walking off whilst Kazu was grumbling about how red heads lie through their teeth. That in of itself earned him a punch from Rika and Kaisha, having heard him, kicked him in between the legs and sent him through a wall. Everyone looked at him in wonder at that only to find that Kaisha was gone.

_**Otherside of Shinjuku**_

A blonde haired male was wa;lking away from the high school having just enrolled there after finding a place to live. beside him was a BlackAgumon. this male's name was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namikaze. He was new to the whDigimon concept, but knew that he would have to help this world before things got worse.

_**Inside the Digital World**_

A cloaked figure was holding a conference between himself and 5 other Digimon. One was a Lucemon, another was Leviamon, one was a Belphemon, another was Barbamon, and the last was Lilithmon. The cloaked figure was none other than Daemon. These were none other than 6 of the 7 Great Demon Lords of the Digital World. The only one missing was considered a traitor in their book: Beelzemon.

"What we are gathered in these hollowed halls to discuss is the destructionof _both_ the Digital World and the Real World... I say we take over the digital world first and then send our forces to the Real World to destroy it." Daemon stated firmly.

None had any objections to this.

_**What will happen next? Who will be the 6 of the 7 Great Demon Lords' first target in the Digital World? Find out in the next chapter.**_


End file.
